


Matrix Mindslave (Transformers Slash)

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matrix is evil, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, breakdown x knockout, optimus x megatron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: In a different universe, Optimus doesn’t just lose his memories along with the Matrix’s power...he loses the Matrix itself. Megatron welcomes him back as Orion Pax with Open servos, leading to old flames being ignited once again.





	1. Unicron Defeated

What to Know Before Reading:  
* This story contains sexual content  
* This story is not canon  
* This story contains ships  
* This story takes place in a fan altered version of TF: Prime  
* Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus arrive during the Unicron crisis in this fanfic 

 

Chapter 1: Unicron’s Defeat

As Optimus Prime and Megatron made their way into Unicron’s chamber, Optimus felt the power of the Matrix weaken slightly. His form and spark being exposed to this much dark energy was taking its toll on him.” Optimus, swiftly!” Megatron barked as an order at him. Optimus approached and Unicron let out a surge of dark energy. This energy caused Optimus to collapse to the ground with a harsh gasp of pain. A similar surge hit Megatron, only it seemed to have a different effect on him. Megatron shouted in pain, gripping his helm tightly as his optics burned with the power of Dark Energon.” Megatron, kill the Prime!” Unicron ordered in his processor. He was attempting to control and possess Megatron. He wanted Megatron to do his dirty work for him, as he was incapable. 

Megatron unwillingly unsheathed his sword. His pedes uncontrollably moving him towards the crippled Prime. He raised his sword with a shaking servo as he tried to resist Unicron’s control over him. He then gasped in pain, gripping his helm again as sudden memories flooded his processor from seeing Optimus in such a vulnerable state. It was of Optimus, long ago. Back when he was loyal to Megatron’s ideologies. Back when he was Orion Pax. Back before he was turned into Optimus Prime. Before the Matrix of Leadership. To see Orion smiling at him and laughing whole sparked when Megatronus would make an asinine joke about their oppressors, Orion leaning against him with half-lidded optics when spent from studying diligently for too long, and Orion staring at him dreamily as Megatron gave a speech to the people of Cybertron. Orion Pax’s optics were beautiful and innocent. Though Megatron would never admit it, he often dreamed to this day of seeing Orion roaming the halls of the Nemesis. His optics with a seductive yet still somehow innocent crimson that replaced his Primus blues, his Autobot logos replaced with that of the Decepticons. His paint job rendered to blacks, purples, and some hints of red. He missed Orion. Mourned him even. Though Orion wasn’t really gone, he was dead to Megatron. Optimus Prime was not Orion Pax. He was a completely different Mech to the Decepticon Lord, but that didn’t make killing the Mech who occupied Orion’s form and possessed similar optics any easier. 

Fighting Unicron’s control, Megatron growled and forcibly lowered his sword. He quickly sheathed it and frowned deeply.” Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!” He shouted at Unicron’s energy. Unicron quickly sent out another massive burst of energy, causing Megatron to shout in excruciating pain. He soon fell unconscious due to the massive pain that had been inflicted upon his processor. Optimus rose to his pedes panting due to some residual pain residing in him.” Matrix of Leadership I call upon you!” He called out, trying to force the resisting Matrix into action. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned to see Megatron engulfed in purple energy.” You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus.” Unicron said in unison with Megatron’s voice.” I have transcended physical being. By my will alone all upon this world shall fall into chaos!” Optimus frowned deeply, it pained him to see someone he once adored being used as a puppet by Unicron.” Not while I still function Unicron!” Optimus retorted.” The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!” He announced as he finally forced the Matrix into action.

Unicron shouted in anger, aiming Megatron’s fusion canon straight at Optimus. Optimus soon released the power of the Matrix, causing Megatron to fly back from the massive wave of energy and for Unicron to shout in pain from its power. After releasing every ounce of power from the Matrix, it released from Optimus’ spark chamber. Clattering to the cold floor of Unicron’s prison. Optimus then also collapsed onto the ground, unmoving with his form smoking slightly. With one final shout of pure agony, Unicron vanished. Defeated at last. Megatron managed to rise to his pedes, looking at Optimus as he lay on the ground.” Teamwork. Hmph.” He mumbled, unsheathing his sword and walking towards the weakened Mech. It had to be done. Optimus had to be dealt with for the Decepticons to finally win this long war. As he got closer to the weakened Prime, Megatron noticed Optimus look up at him with such confusion and fear. Megatron hesitated when he saw that look in Optimus’ optics that he hadn’t seen in such an extreme amount of time.” Where are we Megatronus?” Optimus mumbled weakly. Megatron’s optics widened in surprise, but he quickly sheathed his sword and helped Optimus to his pedes.” Don’t you remember old friend?” He questioned. 

Optimus squinted and held his helm as his processor throbbed.” I...I can’t remember anything really. Why are we here Megatronus? Where are we?” He asked worriedly with a slight shake in his voice, something the Prime would’ve never allowed to have been heard. Megatron smiled warmly at him, pulling the confused Mech into an embrace. Quickly while the frazzled Mech was distracted by the affectionate action, Megatron used his Dark Energon symbiosis to lock Optimus’ team out of the chamber.” Orion...” Megatron said in barely a whisper, gazing into the other’s optics hopefully as he held him close. Optimus pouted at the soft and borderline sentimental tone that his adored was using.” Megatronus what’s going on?” He begged, interlocking their fingers as if nothing had ever happened to come between them. Megatron sighed, pressing his forehead to the other’s.” I’ll tell you everything my dear Orion, but first we must escape this place. You’ve been gone for too long.” He whispered and gazed over at the bridge that had been summoned. Orion nodded and followed Megatron through the portal, fingers still intertwined.


	2. Workplace Changes

Immediately as Megatron arrived at the Nemesis, he lead Orion to his berthroom. Orion’s optics were at an adorable squint as he was spent from using the Matrix to defeat Unicron. The smaller mech leaned on Megatron for support, fingers intertwined. Megatron gazed down at him with a genuine smile on his face. He had missed this. He had missed this more than Cybertron itself. 

Arriving at the berthroom, Megatron led his exhausted companion to the berth. Orion Pax settled in, allowing Megatron to cover him in a thermal blanket.” We’ll be flying over the South Pole tonight to avoid enemy detection. It can get chilly when we do this, so these thermals should keep you warm. I wouldn’t want my recovered sweetspark to freeze on his first night home.” Megatron said softly, planting a smooch on the exhausted mech’s helm. Orion smiled tiredly, soon closing and shutting off his optics.” Megatronus will you join me?” He asked and yawned a bit. Megatron chuckled and held his hand.” I will join you soon sweetspark, but first I must address my crew about your recovery.” 

Megatron soon made his way to the Bridge, calling a meeting into order. After awhile of explaining what happened, he crossed his arms and glared daggers at one of his soldiers in particular. Arachnid.” Orion is to be treated as my Second in Command. Any Decepticon who even so much as whispers the name Optimus Prime shall have their voice box torn out...or their spark...whichever I feel is right at the time.” He growled out menacingly. Arachnid then spoke up and frowned.” How are we to know that Orion Pax will not remember who he is and betray all of us? I’m having a hard time seeing how we can trust this once upon a time traitor to you my liege.” She said and tapped her foot impatiently. Megatron frowned deeply at that.” Hush your mouth you moronic insect. Orion Pax was one of my most loyal and close companions during the birth of the Decepticons. As far as I’m concerned, Orion Pax is not Optimus Prime. Orion Pax is a Decepticon like the rest of you. You would do well to treat him as such.” He demanded with venom in his voice. The entire crew responded with a ‘yes sir’ and salute.” Dismissed.”

Early the next morning, Megatron awoke early to feeling something shift in his berth. On instinct he arms his canon until he remembered he no longer had to recharge alone. There laid his Orion Pax, pedes curled slightly and soft vents coming from his sleeping form. Megatron smiled warmly, planting a kiss on Orion’s cheek.” Mhm. Megatronus?” Orion mumbled sleepily as he onlined his optics.” Good Morning sweetspark. How was your recharge?” Megatron said softly, intertwining their fingers. Orion smiled a little and snuggled closer to the larger mech.” Best recharge I can recall as of late.” He said in almost a whisper. Megatron chuckled, wrapping his other servo around his little spoon’s waist.” Heh well I suppose it’s time I show you around the ship. Would you enjoy that?” Orion nodded in response then laughed a little.” After a few more minutes of this. I’m too comfortable to move.” Megatron nodded, snuggling close as well and closing his optics.” How can I possibly argue with that?”


	3. Tour

Megatron slowly brought his optics online, realizing with a sigh that he slept way past his usual time. He looked down at Orion who was still recharging peacefully. He supposed using the Matrix to defeat Unicron left the little archivist more exhausted than he initially thought. Slowly sitting up as to not wake Orion, Megatron flinched in surprise as he saw Soundwave standing in the corner of the berthroom near the entry door.” Lord Megatron: Late for duties. Soundwave: Took care of duties in Lord Megatron’s place.” The mech said softly. Megatron chuckled a bit and rose from the berth.” Thank you my trusted third.” He said and walked over to pat the mech on the shoulder. He then turned back to look at the still slumbering Orion and smiled warmly.” Watch over him while I’m gone Soundwave. If he wakes and I am preoccupied, take him on a tour of the ship would you?” He asked. Soundwave nodded and bowed slightly. 

Later in the day, Orion Pax was walking around the Nemesis with Soundwave. He smiled a bit and looked up and down the slender mech curiously.” Maybe I should paint my armor purple...” He mumbled to himself. Soundwave couldn’t help but let out an actual laugh at that. Luckily, Orion was one of the very few mechs whom he’d actually spoken to in the past.” Orion Pax: Would look stunning in purple.” Soundwave stated as they kept walking. Soon the two came across the medbay, walking inside the pair was greeted by the sight of Knock Out sitting on the medical berth while Breakdown was sharpening his claws for him.” Ah Orion Pax! So good to finally meet Lord Megatron’s sweetspark~” Knock Out purred.” I am Knock Out, CMO for Lord Megatron and the Nemesis. This is my partner Breakdown.” He said with a grin. Breakdown simply smiled at Orion before returning to sharpening Knock Out’s claws. Orion bowed a little a smiled.” It’s nice to meet the both of you.” He said politely. Gazing at the sharpened claws, Orion couldn’t help but think about what he’d look like with them. Soundwave gently bumped Orion’s arm, gesturing his helm to the door to continue the tour.” Oh! Right.” Orion said as he snapped out of his daze.” I guess I’ll see you two around.” He said with a smile to the two mechs. Knock Out grinned and nodded while waving goodbye shortly.” Don’t be a stranger Orion. Hopefully you’ll drop by sometime for an armor buffing.” 

The two continued on their tour, eventually reaching their final destination and stopping at the bridge. Upon entering, Orion and Soundwave were greeted by Arachnid arguing with Dreadwing over something. The sound of the door closing caused the two arguing Decepticons to stop and stare at the new witnesses.” Soundwave...oh! And Orion Pax.” Dreadwing said and walked over, kneeling and putting his hand over his spark towards Orion.” It is an honor to meet you archivist Orion Pax. My spark shall burn to serve you.” Orion blushed bright Energon blue, looking positively confused by the action.” U-uh...why are you bowing to me a-and saying these things?” He asked in confusion. Dreadwing was about to explain before Arachnid interrupted.” Everyone knows of you and Lord Megatron’s past together. Might as well get used to everyone treating you like a fragile queen. Like a decorative Energon crystal flower, so easily shattered to pieces.” She said and grinned menacingly at him, causing Orion to shiver with discomfort. Soundwave placed a hand on Orion’s shoulder, faceless mask aimed towards Arachnid in his own version of staring someone down.” Arachnid: Energon scouting duty with two insecticons. Status: Late. Suggestion: Proceed to duty immediately.” His voice switched between different mech’s saying the same words, lacing together what he didn’t want to waste breath on saying to the glitchy bug femme. Arachnid growled a bit but obeyed and stormed off to do as Soundwave said, making sure to bump Orion harshly with her shoulder on the way out. Dreadwing shook his helm and sighed as the door closed behind her, leaving only the three and some vehicons at the bridge.” Why Lord Megatron keeps that disrespectful glitch alive alludes me.” He said with a deep frown. 

Later on in the day, Megatron had taken Orion back to his berthroom so they could have some Energon in private. Orion swished his cube of Energon absentmindedly, lost in thought. Megatron hummed a bit when he noticed Orion’s odd behavior.” Is something the matter sweetspark?” He asked. Orion jumped a little at that, being knocked free from his thoughts.” O-oh! I’m...fine. I’m fine.” He dismisses sipping on his cube finally. Megatron frowned a little.” You are not fine. I know you and this is exactly how you act when something is troubling you.” He said and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Orion sighed in defeat and looked into Megatron’s optics.” Megatronus I want to get the Decepticon symbol on my a-armor...and look like y-you do.” He stuttered out looking embarrassed. Megatron looked surprised then smiled warmly.” Is that all?” He asked getting up and wrapping his arms around Orion.” I’ll see to it at once my dear.” 

After Orion fell into recharge for the night, Megatron was left alone with his own thoughts as he lay awake in the berth. He felt guilty for withholding information from Orion. He wanted to tell him who he had been for the past centuries but also did not want to risk losing his mate again. Sighing to himself he knew what he had to do. Orion Pax and Optimus Prime were unfortunately the same mech, no matter how much he’d try and deny it. If he wanted to stay after he found out his true identity, Megatron wouldn’t hesitate in making Optimus his bondmate and giving him the slight redesign he said he wanted. It was the right thing to do. He could never hide anything from Orion. Never.


End file.
